monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carinodren/What can you say guys?
1.) A boomerang- type weapon that is both ranged and meelee. And its icon remain the same(just changing colors depending on the rarity), it has a gauge that when it is full, its power increases, and will do an impact damage if thrown and cutting type when used in close range combat. I will show you its moves: Normal mode: *triangle- simple, downward slash(3x and the fourth one will be a spinnning slash) *circle- spinning slash *triangle+circle- throw boomerang *R button- enable demonization mode *Running attack(analog stick+ triangle) - throw boomerang Demonization mode: *triangle- remains the same, but with more power and speed(4x and the fifth will be a spinning slash) *circle- spinning slash(3x) *triangle+ circle- spin combo, 5x *R button- disable demonization mode( note: the gauge continually drains as you go to demonization mode and it will only stop if you disable it) The spin combo(demonization mode only): *while spinning, don't press any button- 5 spins and you stagger if the combo is done *one spin then press triangle- two spin slashes(doesn't stagger if combo is done) * two spins and press triangle- 2 spins then throws boomerang upwards(try this when a wyvern is flying in mid- air) *3 spins then triangle- 3 spins then throws boomerang forward(with longer range) *4 spins then triangle- 4 spins followed by an uppercut move and then throws boomerang(forwards then upwards) *4 spins then circle- 4 spins and 2 uppercuts *4 spins then triangle+circle- 4 spins then a devastating 10- hit combo *1, 2, 3, or 4 spins then analog stick+X- spin combo cancel(rolls) 2) A GunHammer- type weapon that looks like a normal Hammer but gains shooting abilities. Its bullets depend on its element/ status ailment: *Water: shoots out water jets, similar to a Plesioths water jet, but weaker. *Fire: shoots fireballs *Ice: shoots out balls of ice *Thunder: shoots out a ball of electricity, similar to the Khezu's attack, but weaker; has a small chance of paralyzing your enemies *Dragon: blasts out a mysterious, black ray. *Plain, raw damage: Just like a wyvern's fire, just 50% stronger, but has the longest cooldown( around 5 mins.) on all elements/ ailments *Poison: shoots out a blob of poisonous acid, similar to Iodromes/preys, only bigger and stronger *Paralysis: similar to thunder, but not dealing any thunder element but has a greater chance of paralyzing your enemy, unlike the thunder *Sleep: shoots a ball, a big smoke bomb(only putting enemies to sleep), that when hits the ground, releases a poisonous gas that puts enemies to sleep(doesn't affect hunters, has the widest range of all types of shots) Its attacks are: *Triangle: pound-all-you-can(unlimited pounding) *O button: the charge(its like the hammer's charge button, the R button) *Triangle+O button: golfswing attack(instantly) *R button: GunHammer's specialty, Wyvern's blast, charges up to 4 seconds, and has a cooldown of 2 mins. *X button(while doing the wynern's blast): wyvern's blast cancel(hops backwards) *X button: roll/evade 3) Monsters instead of felyne comrades. You should capture them first, then you should go on an area in the guild, which collects all the captured monsters, then you should learn how to tame them and they can go on hunting/ gathering quests. And to be fair, elder dragons can NOT be used as a monster comrade. Only wyverns/minions/dromes. And, wyverns can NOT go on quests like saving the fort from LaoS or Gaoren, fighting Fatalis/Akantor/Ukanlos and on training quests. Only one wyvern or two dromes and five minions can go on a quest. And if you will fight a Lao/Gaoren/Akantor/Ukanlos/Fatalis, only one drome and three minions can go. And ones they're dead, the dromes or wyverns will run/fly away, and the minions will continually fight but will respawn. And the Stronger the monster, the longer it takes to tame them. 4) A slash-gun(or switch gun). Since there are switch axes, there should be a weapon that can switch to a gun and at the same time, a cutting weapon. There should be a gauge that should be filled in order to use the gun. You can bring your Shots as well(gun). can be imbued with elemental/status ailment damage(blade; you can already fill some ammo while using the blade and will do a certain effecton what ammo you use) Its attacks are: Blade mode: *Triangle: downward slash(2x, will form a "X" slash) *Circle: side slash *Triangle+O: Charge slash(hold, up to level 3 charge; drains the gauge while charging) *R: switch to gun(if the gauge is full); puts some ammo(if the gauge is not full) Gun mode(will zoom on the screento bow when aiming with R and a cross-hair appears): *Triangle: shoot *Circle: close range attack(stab, increases gun duration) *Triangle+O: reload *R: a devastating move, where you will fire ALL the shells in 360 degrees, and ends with a side slash. Slash guns doesn't have any element/status ailment, but you can by putting certain amount of ammos. I'll show you(some have different effects, some are none): *Normal S lv1: (none) *Normal S lv 2: attack increase(by 3) a *Normal S lv3: attack increase(by 4) *Pierce S lv1: attacks will not bounce in some areas *Pierce S lv 2: attacks will not bounce in all areas *Pierce S lv 3: attacks will not bounce in all areas, attacks vertically(any move) and will penetrate through meat and flesh(same as when you're using Pierce S's) *Pellet S lv1: attack increase(by 5) *Pellet S lv2: attack increase(by 10) *Pellet S lv 3: attack increase(by 15) and side slash/Charge slash range Increases. *Crag S lv1: attacks explode *Crag S lv2: explosion power increases(by 2) *Crag S lv3: explosion power increases(by 3) *Clust S lv1: 2 explosions(hunter staggers for a while) *Clust S lv2: 3 explosions(hunter staggers for a while, longer) *Clust S lv3: 5 explosions(hunter staggers for a while, larger and stagger time lasts longer) *Recovery S lv1: heals target(slight) *Recovery S lv2: heals target(small) *Stun S lv1: paralyzes target(about 50 hits) *Stun S lv2: paralyzes target(about 30 hits, longer than lv1) *Poison S lv1: poisons target(about 30 hits) *Poison S lv2: poisons target(about 10 hits, longer than lv1) *Sleep S lv3: target goes to sleep(about 50 hits) *Sleep S lv 2: target goes to sleep(about 40 hits) *Paint S: acts like paintball *Fire S: adds fire element *Water S: adds water element *Thunder S: adds Thunder element *Freeze S: adds Ice element *Dragon S: adds dragon element *Demon S: target's attack increases *Armor S target's defense increases !!!NOTE!!!: you can only put 1 type of ammo. Amount needed(+1 for lv2 and +2 for lv3): *Normal S: 0 *Pierce S:3 *Pellet:4 *Crag S:5 *Clust S:6 *Recovery:1 *Stun:2 *Poison:2 *Sleep:2 *Paint:1 *Fire:3 *Water:3 *Thunder:3 *Freeze:3 *Dragon:3 *Demon:2 *Armor:2 5.) Ice element SHOULD NOT be an element BUT AN AILMENT. Like, freezing the enemy out for a while, or slowing down their movements. Category:Blog posts